Souls
the first Soul available to the players]] Souls act as the leaders of your team of Kamihime, and through their abilities and passives dictate the nature of the team's performance. Souls have five ability types: * Level Up Bonus - This is gained every 5 levels and affects this Soul ONLY. * Master Bonus - Unlocked once a soul reaches level 20. It will affect all Souls permanently, but not Kamihime. * Assist (Passive) ability - These are active from level one, and affects only the Soul. These do not increase in strength with level. * Active abilities - These are gained at different level thresholds, and are used in combat. They have a cooldown. * Extra Ability - Each Soul can equip one ability from another Soul. When planning Soul advancement, other Souls that are not required for advancement to your intended endgame Soul may still be worth acquiring, as their Master Bonus and Extra Ability will still be usable by your endgame Soul. The weapon equipped in the Main Weapon slot will be used by your Soul and will directly modify the her attack, skill elements and burst effects. Thus it is important to possess high-power weapons corresponding to your Soul's weapon type of multiple elements so they can use elemental weaknesses to their maximum advantage. As the Burst system deals the final Burst damage on the element based on the first to trigger the Burst combo, and Souls are always the party leaders, they will tend to be the ones who decide the element of Bursts, and they will always be the ones who decide the element of Full Bursts. __TOC__ Unlocking There are three tiers of Souls - Standard, Elite and Legendary. They are unlocked with either SP (Soul Points) or SSP (Special Soul Points)Previously known as Holy Soul Points (HSP). Higher tier Souls require two of the Souls of the earlier tier to be Mastered (Level 20) in addition to the SP or SSP cost. In the absence of Event SP sources, the earliest players may unlock the following Legendary Souls are as follows: * Arthur, Solomon - 800 SP - Rank 24 * Andromeda, Mordred, D'Artagnan - 1000 SP - Rank 31 * Joan of Arc, Siegfried - 1100 SP - Rank 34 * Hercules - 1200 SP - Rank 37 * All Legendary Souls unlocked (not including Holy Souls) - 7900 SP - Rank 261 For this cause it is imperative that the player decides early which Legendary Souls to aim for as it is impractical to unlock all of them for the most part. Types Note that the sub-types below are unofficial. Officially speaking the game only recognizes Attack, Defense, Healer and Tricky types, but as that does a relatively bad job at describing what the Souls actually do, some more descriptive, if unofficial, names are used here. Offense Offensive Souls have the highest damage output among all types. There are five sub-types: * Attacker - They buff the Attack of allies and/or debuff Defense of foes. Using them leads to parties with the highest possible stable damage over time with normal attacks. They use Swords and Axes. * Mage - Mages are Souls which buff their party's ability attacks. Using them leads to having higher ability damage, which may clear out targets more efficiently before the combat turn even starts. Whether Attackers or Mages deal more overall damage depends on whether the Kamihime in the team rely more on buffed base damage or on ability burst damage. They use Staves and Glaives. * Counter-attacker - Counter-attackers are Souls which use the Burst, Raging and Stun mechanics to deal unparalleled burst damage in that phase, but deal much lower base damage. Targets which do not possess the Raging/Stun mechanic are not affected significantly by Counter-attackers abilities (and are overkilled by Burst skills for the most part), and thus this class is better at dealing with bosses than with pre-boss enemies. They use Glaives and Hammers. * Gladiator - They have a wide array of self buffs and one powerful attack. They lack abilities that can help other party/raid members in any way. They use Axes and Bows. * Samurai - Masters at managing Burst Gauge. They're capable to raise their own Burst Gauge and then allocate it to their party. A team with a Samurai as a leader will be able to use Full Burst attacks more often. Bows and Lances are their weapon of choice. Tricky Tricky Souls can help control the fight. There are three sub-types: * Buffer - Buffers are capable of enraging ( Rampaging status) a party member, which considerably increases their their attack, but making abilities and burst attack unusable. They can also heal a party member, while buffing their attack and defense. At higher tier, they get guaranteed Double Attack. None of the Buffer's abilities can affect raid members, making them better suited for solo content. They can use Arcane and Staves. * Debuffer - Debuffers are Souls which debuff stats on targets, applies DOT's (Damage-Over-Time), and deal increased damage with passives to targets with debufs. In solo contexts they are less powerful than some of the other classes, but in raids they are particularly potent as their effects apply to the entire raid's battle potential. Due to low potential by themselves they are dependent on having highly capable Kamihime. They use Swords and Glaives. * Outlaw - Outlaws are Souls which moderate survivability and at higher levels damage with passives, but their main class feature is in increasing the drop rates of targets with Snatch. Combat-wise they are the weakest Soul type and thus are used for farming content below the players' maximum abilities with a better item rate per AP than any other type. Outlaws are best used as a support class, not as the player's main force. They use Guns only. Defense Souls of Defense type can lower the damage taken by allies, and at higher tier also impart Regeneration and draw aggro from other targets. Using them leads to the lowest chance of having a party member wiped out by a single powerful burst, but are only second best at survivability over time. They use Swords and Lances. Healer Healers are Souls capable of healing and boosting allies defense, including raid members. At higher tiers, also can resurrect downed party members. Due to sustained heal over time they lead to the highest party survivability in long-drawn engagements, but are less capable at preventing burst damage from taking out one of the party members in a burst damage situation. They use Lances and Staves. Soul Weapons Soul weapons are special weapons that enhance legendary Souls. They offer unique weapon skills and also enhance one of the Soul's abilities. These bonuses are only active when the weapon is equipped in the main weapon slot and the corresponding Soul is leading the party. Each Soul has two weapon types, one that increases the party's HP and another that increases the party's elemental attack power. Each of these weapon types has six variations that correspond to each of the different elements. They are available in the Exchange Shop and can be purchased for 30 Gem Idea Regalia of the corresponding element (this amount does not increase for each subsequent copy obtained). These materials can be obtained by clearing raid quests on the Ragnarok difficulty. Each Soul weapon can be obtained up to four times per month and the shop resets on the first day of each month. Soul weapons also have a unique burst progression that increases in power each time the player limit breaks it. The first limit break (★ ☆ ☆) adds an effect to the burst, the second limit break (★ ★ ☆) increases the burst multiplier from 4.5x to 5x and the final limit break (★ ★ ★) upgrades the burst effect added during the first limit break. The table below shows the burst progression for each weapon as well as their weapon skills. Energy Release ::See also Souls/Energy Release Energy Release is available to Legendary Souls who reached max level. It allows to improve their stats and obtain new abilities. Master Points (MP) are required to unlock the new bonus and can obtained through leveling or by exchanging Soul Points and Special Soul Points. Soul List Category:Souls